1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun with an improved paint ball dispensers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improved paint ball gun having a threaded connection and including a dispenser having a threaded connector, where the threaded connectors are designed to interlock securing the dispenser to the gun. Alternatively, the gun includes a connecting member having a threaded connector, where the threaded connector on the dispenser and the threaded connector the connecting member are designed to interlock securing the dispenser to the connecting member. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of paint ball guns have been developed and used in a variety of manners, such as in simulated war games. These paint ball guns generally powered by CO2 cartridges or cylinders which, generally, propel the paint balls at a specified velocity, such as three hundred (300) feet per second out of the gun barrel. In general, the prior art paint ball guns include a typical firearm type mechanism including a bolt, spring and cocking handle. This standard configuration is not conducive to efficient operation of the paint ball guns.
These prior art paint ball guns generally include dispenser that are secured to the gun by a connector where the connector has a first end that attaches to the gun and a second end that attaches to a dispenser. The ends are generally held in place only via a mechanical clamping force. These connections are prone to slip and often results in the paint ball dispenser being dislodged. Of course, without a supply of the paint balls, the gun is essentially worthless and simulated war game performance is hampered. In fact, the user is faced with having to find the dispenser, retrieve any unbroken and loose paint balls, loosening the tightener, reattached the dispenser and re-tightening the connector before returning to the game, if possible.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved paint ball gun including a connector and a dispenser which interlock designed to reduce loss of the dispenser during war game simulations.